1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal and a communication method of the terminal.
2. Description of Related Art
Mobile communication systems have been developed to provide a communication service to users while they are moving. With the rapid development of technology, mobile communication systems have been developed to provide data communication services at a high speed as well as voice communication.
In recent years, a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system that has been developed as one of the next generation mobile communication systems is in process of standardization by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). The LTE system refers to a technology that implements high speed packet-based communication with a transmission rate of up to about 100 Mbps higher than the data transmission rate which has been currently used, for the commercialization around 2010. The standardization of the LTE system has almost been completed.